The Sorceress's Trial
by Erroro
Summary: Xandra, flourished under Fyora teachings has been accepted into the Faerie Academy, only for the most talented faeries of Faerieland. The faeries are less than welcome to the newcomer, but Xandra is talented, and much more determined to succeed.


**Hello again! The Sorceress series is up and running again, due to me being very bored. And to those who took the time to vote in my pole thingy - yes, I am working on it, but it might take some time. Maybe a lot. **

Six years she had spent under this birch. Whether it was reading, doing homework, or just relaxing, it was the best place just to stare at the sky. On this day, it was a place of refuge from monsters.

She trembled, holding her knees. "What am I going to do? It's just happening all over again… They'll kick me out for sure. And I'll go back to Neopia, back to being expelled, back to…"

"Xandra!"

* * *

"You know that you can come here anytime you want. On weekends, on holidays, anytime. Except during classes."

Xandra laughed. The idea was so ridiculous. "There's just so much to learn!"

Fyora smiled. "I hope you'll be able to keep up. The Faerie Academy was reluctant to let you in... There hasn't been a pet attending for a few hundred years you know."

The flutter of worry was replaced by a burning urge to prove herself. That she was willing to accept the challenge. "I'll prove your judgement just, your Majesty."

"Oh, and one more thing. Like Faeries, pets with the gift of magic usually have an element most adapted to themselves. However, I've never seen this in you. Sometimes it just takes a while to show..." She bent down and gave her student a brief hug. Straightening up, she continued, "My assignment to you while you're at the Faerie Academy is to discover your element."

Xandra frowned. She didn't want to be good at one thing. She wanted to be good at everything, even if it did sound impossible. "I'll try," she said.

As Fyora beamed, the Eyrie cab landed on the soft clouds. As Xandra approached, she was much more careful about where she stepped. No matter how many times Fyora assured her it was safe to walk on cloud, she still couldn't see the logic behind it.

When she, along with her bulging suitcase were in, she waved goodbye to the Faerie Queen, and took one last glance at the bright pink castle. "I wish you well!" she called, using the most common goodbye in Faerieland.

Xandra dug through her bag, pulling out a slightly beaten up looking notebook. She had been writing in it as long as she was in Faerieland. And when it ran out of paper, she used a gluing charm to add in more. Needless to say, it was a lot thicker than it should've been.

"Element most adapted..." she muttered, flipping through.

_Laws of Magic_

_Magic is the force used from inside to control and manipulate surroundings, objects, and living things_

_Magical power flows in blood_

_Magical power is not inherited_

_Magical power is affected by the emotions of the user_

_One element is usually connected to the user best_

_This element is their most powerful_

Xandra closed her book, looking out the window. She liked looking down at Neopia once in a while, just to remind herself that there was an entirely different world under the cotton candy clouds she'd lived on for so long.

The taxi came to a sinking halt on the clouds. Xandra stepped out, thanking and paying the Eyrie.

"Hope you'll represent us pets well Miss," he said to her. Xandra smiled warmly.

"I hope so, sir."

As he soared off into the sky, the young Xweetok stared wonderingly at the building in front of her. The worn, greyed stones had some sort of glint to them in the morning sun, and the vines that had wrapped the pillars were bursting with autumn blooms. She had read all about it, how it was one grandest places in Faerieland, how the best studied here, and how the food was so lively it usually flew away before consumed. From where she stood at the time, she could've brushed it off as some regular faerie school.

"You've lived in Queen Fyora's castle your entire life," she reminded herself quietly, walking up the stairs. "Which _is_ the grandest place in Faerieland."

What did live up to her expectations however, was the amount of faeries in the main hallway. Colours from blinding yellow, scorching oranges and reds, to subtle blues and greens, and dark indigos.

Xandra gulped, feeling out of place with her 'white ping pongs on green grass' look.

Walking into the office, she said, "Um, excuse me?"

The secretary looked around."Who's there?"

"Look down," she replied, sighing.

"Oh!" the faerie said, staring at the Xweetok. "You must be Fyora's student!"

"I guess I am," she replied. She had never really thought about it that way, but it made her feel special, all the same.

"Well, there are things to be set up for you, like the courses you'll be taking, and since you don't exactly have an element, you'll have to choose the tower you'll be staying in."

"Air!" she blurted out. The faerie gave her a confused look. "Um, I like being high up?" she suggested, silently cursing her like a weak reason.

"That would make sense," the secretary said. "Xweetoks love to climb trees."

Digesting this new information, she followed the secretary through the hallway, trying to ignore the glances from the faeries.

"Of course, you'll enjoy having a roommate rather than staying by yourself. Xweetoks are very social, after all."

"Wait, wha-"

Xandra didn't like this idea very much. As much as she wanted to succeed at the Faerie Academy, she didn't want to deal with a noisy roommate. Or maybe it was just that the book _Learn Social Skills _was as thick as her magic textbook. And boring, to boot.

_It'll be a good experience_ she thought to herself. She also made a mental note to finish _Learn Social Skills._

"The first tower nearest to the ground is the earth tower. After that it goes fire, dark, light, and air. I trust you know how to teleport, so it will not be a problem."

"Yeah, teleport," Xandra repeated, making a mental note of the location of the stairs.

"Here is your course selection sheet, and your room number," she said, handing her a yellow paper that seemingly came from nowhere. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She smiled and handed the Xweetok a small pouch. Inside were a bunch of small brightly coloured candies.

"Thank you," Xandra said smiling. The faerie stared at her expectantly. "Er, can I go now?"

The faerie blinked. "Oh, of course dear! Go on up to your new room!"

As she fluttered away, she heard her mutter, "But it said that Xweetoks would do anything for jellybeans…"

* * *

**So what any suggestions of what Xandra should do during her time at Hogwar- I mean,**** Faerie Academy? **


End file.
